Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used for display devices and backlight units. In various applications, due to the low power consumption and long lifespan of LEDs as compared with existing incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps, applications of the light emitting diodes have expanded to general lighting by replacing existing incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, and the like.